starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Page Turner/Галерея
Скриншоты S2E25 Mess of Cornritos on Star's bedroom floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck picks up corn chips with his feet.png S2E25 Glossaryck inspecting a corn chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck tossing the corn chip away.png S2E25 Star Butterfly pops out from under the pillows.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'just eat one already!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'only ever one chip worth eating'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looking at her book of spells.png S2E25 Star Butterfly disinterestedly rises to her feet.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'what are we learning today?'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'why don't you pick one?'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'my mom would be cool with that?'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'a lot I do that your mom isn't cool with'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly starting to get excited.png S2E25 Star Butterfly presents the book while cackling.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the table of contents?'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'why is that in the middle?'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly flipping through the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly gets hit in the head by a corn chip.png S2E25 Star Butterfly continues flipping through the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly gets hit in the head by another chip.png S2E25 Star Butterfly still flipping through the book.png S2E25 Floating bag of Cornritos.png S2E25 Glossaryck finds the perfect corn chip.png S2E25 Star Butterfly finds something interesting.png S2E25 Star shows the forbidden chapter.png S2E25 Skull-shaped lock on Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Glossaryck quickly closes the book.png S2E25 Glossaryck takes the book away from Star.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'it's the most dangerous chapter'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'your mom would totally freak out'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly is now definitely interested.png S2E25 Star Butterfly reaching for the spell book.png S2E25 Glossaryck keeps book out of Star's reach.png S2E25 Glossaryck keeps the book away from Star.png S2E25 Glossaryck warning Star 'it could taint you'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly takes Glossaryck's perfect chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck wants his perfect chip back.png S2E25 Star Butterfly holds Glossaryck's chip hostage.png S2E25 Glossaryck remarking 'classic Butterfly'.png S2E25 Star tells Glossaryck to unlock the chapter.png S2E25 Star Butterfly threatens to eat Glossaryck's chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck worried about his perfect corn chip.png S2E25 Star Butterfly about to eat Glossaryck's chip.png S2E25 Glossaryck agrees to Star Butterfly's demands.png S2E25 Glossaryck takes his perfect chip back from Star.png S2E25 Glossaryck shoves the perfect chip in his mouth.png S2E25 Star Butterfly excited to read the chapter.png S2E25 Glossaryck having second thoughts.png S2E25 Glossaryck pushes Star away from the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'this wasn't the deal!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck apologizing to Star Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'you're without your bargaining chip'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'I am standing here'.png S2E25 Star commands Glossaryck to open the chapter.png S2E25 Glossaryck with a key in his big toe.png S2E25 Glossaryck unlocking Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Glossaryck unlocks Eclipsa's chapter in the book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looking at the skull-shaped lock.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'show you for a split second'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly getting super-excited.png S2E25 Glossaryck about to turn the page.png S2E25 Glossaryck starts to vibrate.png S2E25 Star Butterfly in dull surprise.png S2E25 Glossaryck answering a mental phone call.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'tell them you're busy'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'kind of a bad time'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'are you listening to me?'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'this is the worst time!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'Star, I'll be right back'.png S2E25 Glossaryck tells Star not to turn the page.png S2E25 Glossaryck's eyes turn completely black.png S2E25 Glossaryck's consciousness pulled to another dimension.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying to the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looks into Glossaryck's empty eye sockets.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying to another dimension at high speed.png S2E25 Bureaucracy of Magic exterior shot.png S2E25 Sean the security guard eating Cornritos.png S2E25 Glossaryck slams into Bureaucracy of Magic's door.png S2E25 Sean looking down at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean greeting Glossaryck on the ground.png S2E25 Glossaryck looking physically broken.png S2E25 Sean the guard dusting off Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean 'there's free muffins in the lobby'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'it was of ultra cosmic importance'.png S2E25 Sean 'the Magic High Commission wants to see you'.png S2E25 Glossaryck starts to freak out.png S2E25 Glossaryck intensely freaking out.png S2E25 Sean the guard asks Glossaryck if he's all right.png S2E25 Glossaryck talking nonsense to Sean the guard.png S2E25 Glossaryck babbling like crazy in front of Sean.png S2E25 Sean 'Mr. Glossaryck, you're so crazy'.png S2E25 Sean 'you still have to go up and see'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'hand me your radio'.png S2E25 Sean the guard's radio sounds like an airhorn.png S2E25 Sean 'radio's on the fritz, too'.png S2E25 Sean points to the top of the building.png S2E25 View of the top of the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S2E25 Glossaryck annoyed 'very well'.png S2E25 Sean welcomes Glossaryck into the building.png S2E25 Sean the guard opens the door for Glossaryck.png S2E25 Sean the guard closes the doors again.png S2E25 Sean the guard explains the 'No Magic' rule.png S2E25 Bureaucracy of Magic's 'No Magic' sign.png S2E25 Glossaryck standing on his feet.png S2E25 Sean the guard 'have a magical day!'.png S2E25 Glossaryck runs into the Bureaucracy of Magic.png S2E25 Star looks at Glossaryck's unconscious body.png S2E25 Star Butterfly taps Glossaryck's unconscious body.png S2E25 Star Butterfly spinning around Glossaryck's body.png S2E25 Glossaryck floating aimlessly in front of Star Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck's unconscious body floats in Star's room.png S2E25 Star calls her mother on her interdimensional mirror.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looks back at her book of spells.png S2E25 Star's book of spells opened up to Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Close-up on Star Butterfly's eyes of temptation.png S2E25 Star Butterfly closes the curtain in front of her mirror.png S2E25 Sean the guard in front of magical detection gate.png S2E25 Evil-looking wizard cuts in front of Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck very annoyed 'oh, come on!'.png S2E25 Sean 'are you carrying any articles of magic'.png S2E25 Wizard claiming plausible deniability.png S2E25 Sean allows wizard through the detection gate.png S2E25 Wizard passes through magical detection gate.png S2E25 Sean allows Glossaryck through detection gate.png S2E25 Glossaryck sets off the magical detection gate.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'that other guy just walked right through'.png S2E25 Glossaryck's belongings tossed into a bin.png S2E25 Glossaryck naked 'I think we're done here'.png S2E25 Glossaryck sets off the detection gate again.png S2E25 Glossaryck leaning against a wall.png S2E25 Sean using a magic scanner on Glossaryck.png S2E25 Magic scanner detects Glossaryck's forehead jewel.png S2E25 Glossaryck pointing at his forehead jewel.png S2E25 Glossaryck running toward the elevator.png S2E25 Sean and evil wizard inside the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck jumping toward the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck flying toward the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck slams into the elevator doors.png S2E25 Glossaryck squeezes through the elevator doors.png S2E25 Sean the elevator operator 'which floor?'.png S2E25 Glossaryck requesting 'top floor'.png S2E25 Sean presses the elevator button for the top floor.png S2E25 Sean, Glossaryck, and evil wizard in the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the elevator's not moving'.png S2E25 Sean 'elevator's on the fritz, too'.png S2E25 Sean repeating 'there's muffins in the lobby'.png S2E25 Glossaryck pushes Sean out of the way.png S2E25 Glossaryck presses the top floor button.png S2E25 All the elevator buttons light up.png S2E25 Evil wizard 'now we have to stop on every floor'.png S2E25 Glossaryck jumps out of the elevator.png S2E25 Glossaryck confronts Sean at first floor desk.png S2E25 Glossaryck asks Sean where the stairs are.png S2E25 Sean the guard pointing to the stairs.png S2E25 Sean and Glossaryck look at stairwell door.png S2E25 Glossaryck opens the stairwell door.png S2E25 Bureaucracy of Magic's long winding stairs.png S2E25 Glossaryck groaning with frustration.png S2E25 Glossaryck gives himself bigger legs.png S2E25 Glossaryck running up the long stairs.png S2E25 Exterior shot of Bureaucracy of Magic tower.png S2E25 Marco Diaz enters Star Butterfly's bedroom.png S2E25 Marco Diaz revealing his chest hair.png S2E25 Marco Diaz shines a light on his chest hair.png S2E25 Close-up on Marco Diaz's chest hair.png S2E25 Marco Diaz 'look at it in just the right light'.png S2E25 Marco Diaz notices Glossaryck's body.png S2E25 Marco Diaz taps Glossaryck's unconscious body.png S2E25 Marco Diaz asks Star Butterfly about Glossaryck.png S2E25 Star Butterfly sitting in front of her spell book.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looks worriedly at her spell book.png S2E25 Marco 'are you doing something you're not supposed to?'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'Glossaryck said not to turn the page'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly getting an idea.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'he didn't say you couldn't'.png S2E25 Glossaryck still running up the stairs.png S2E25 Glossaryck continues climbing the stairs.png S2E25 Bureaucracy of Magic tower's crystal ceiling.png S2E25 Bureaucracy of Magic's top floor door.png S2E25 Glossaryck sweating and out of breath.png S2E25 Glossaryck finally reaches the top floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck shocked after opening the door.png S2E25 Sean the guard's first floor reception desk.png S2E25 Glossaryck back on the first floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck getting incredibly enraged.png S2E25 Sean the guards points to 'No Magic' sign.png S2E25 Glossaryck destroys the 'No Magic' sign.png S2E25 Glossaryck channeling a lot of magic.png S2E25 Sean the guard engulfed by Glossaryck's light.png S2E25 Bureaucracy's first floor rockets off the ground.png S2E25 Bureaucracy's first floor breaks through crystal ceiling.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Sean on the Bureaucracy's top floor.png S2E25 Glossaryck enters the Magic High Commission room.png S2E25 Magic High Commission at the end of the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Lekmet of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Rhombulus of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Omnitraxus of the Magic High Commission.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Commission at opposite ends of the table.png S2E25 Hekapoo 'probably wondering why you're here'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'why you waste my time'.png S2E25 Rhombulus jumps onto the table.png S2E25 Rhombulus menacing Glossaryck.png S2E25 Rhombulus looming over Glossaryck.png S2E25 Rhombulus charging his crystal magic.png S2E25 Hekapoo tries to calm Rhombulus down.png S2E25 Rhombulus using his magic on Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'you still mad about my last visit?'.png S2E25 Rhombulus' magic hits Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck trapped in crystal.png S2E25 Rhombulus looks at crystallized Glossaryck.png S2E25 Lekmet looking at crystallized Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck's crystal cage starts to crack.png S2E25 Rhombulus and Lekmet take cover from Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck breaks out of his crystal cage.png S2E25 Glossaryck stretching and yawning.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'sorry, don't mean to be rude'.png S2E25 Rhombulus 'you always do this!'.png S2E25 Rhombulus flips the meeting room table.png S2E25 Glossaryck looks at Rhombulus disapprovingly.png S2E25 Rhombulus challenging Glossaryck again.png S2E25 Glossaryck's forehead jewel shines at Rhombulus.png S2E25 Rhombulus backs away from Glossaryck.png S2E25 Rhombulus fires diamonds at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck dodging Rhombulus' flying diamonds.png S2E25 Glossaryck vs. Rhombulus.png S2E25 Glossaryck hits Rhombulus with astral punch.png S2E25 Rhombulus flies backward into the wall.png S2E25 Glossaryck angry about being pulled away from his job.png S2E25 Glossaryck projects a hammer with his magic.png S2E25 Glossaryck about to strike Rhombulus with hammer.png S2E25 Glossaryck and Rhombulus hear Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly appears before Glossaryck.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'exactly what we're here to talk about'.png S2E25 Glossaryck bowing to Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Sean the guard unfolding a replacement table.png S2E25 Sean the guard stands the folding table upright.png S2E25 Glossaryck, Queen, and Commission assembled together.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'sapping the power of magic'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'that would explain the fritz'.png S2E25 Rhombulus in the time-out corner.png S2E25 Hekapoo reprimanding Rhombulus.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'searching for the leak's cause'.png S2E25 Hekapoo and Lekmet look at Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Omnitraxus giving an indistinct explanation.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly unable to hear Omnitraxus.png S2E25 Omnitraxus continues to explain indistinctly.png S2E25 Rhombulus tells the others to check the inputs.png S2E25 Hekapoo tells Rhombulus to leave the room.png S2E25 Rhombulus leaving the Commission's meeting room.png S2E25 Lekmet adjusting the inputs on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Image of Toffee appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Image of Mewman corn appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Image of tomato can appears on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'whatever's causing it'.png S2E25 Queen tells Glossaryck to accelerate Star's training.png S2E25 Glossaryck refuses to accelerate Star's training.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly 'why all the riddles?'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'well, it finally happened'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly listening to Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'tell me how to do my job'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'my training was different'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'you know what Glossaryck hears?'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'me, me, me, me, me!'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly narrows her eyes at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck lecturing Queen Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'the only Butterfly to leave me be'.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'coincidentally, you left Star alone with'.png S2E25 Glossaryck shows Star and Marco on Omnitraxus' orb.png S2E25 Marco Diaz about to read Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly and Commission looking worried.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'because you don't trust me'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly feeling ashamed of herself.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'because Star is different'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly getting teary-eyed.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'train Star to be a queen'.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly nodding to Glossaryck.png S2E25 Queen Butterfly smiling at Glossaryck.png S2E25 Glossaryck's consciousness returns to his body.png S2E25 Glossaryck looking for Star Butterfly.png S2E25 Glossaryck finds Star sitting by the window.png S2E25 Star Butterfly finishes reading Eclipsa's chapter.png S2E25 Star Butterfly closes the book of spells.png S2E25 Star Butterfly not interested in dark magic.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'it wasn't all that'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'power of darkness, forces of evil'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'blah, blah, blah'.png S2E25 Star Butterfly 'didn't really affect me that much'.png S2E25 Glossaryck pumping a fist in victory.png S2E25 Star Butterfly looks at Marco in vortex.png S2E25 Marco Diaz in swirling vortex of dark energy.png S2E25 Glossaryck 'there's a spell to fix that'.png Концепт-арты Page Turner concept 1.jpg Page Turner concept 2.jpg Page Turner concept 3.jpg Page Turner concept 4.jpg Page Turner concept 5.jpg Page Turner concept 6.jpg Page Turner concept 7.jpg Page Turner concept 8.jpg Page Turner concept 9.jpg Page Turner concept 10.jpg Page_Turner_concept_11.jpg Page_Turner_concept_12.jpg Page_Turner_concept_13.jpg Page Turner concept 14.jpg Page Turner concept 15.jpg Page Turner concept 16.jpg Постеры Page Turner poster.jpg en:Page Turner/Gallery es:Libro Cautivador/Galería pl:Page Turner/Galeria Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона